rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
UNSC Osiris
The UNSC ''Osiris'' (Hull Classification CV-419) is an Epoch-class Heavy Carrier serving as the Carrier and Heavy Support vessel of the Second-Generation Second Expeditionary Fleet. The Osiris is one of few vessels of its class that survived the Covenant War, though received extensive damage throughout its career. After the War's end in 2553, the Osiris underwent major repairs and a small number of upgrades, preparing it for its role as the commanding ship in one of several new Expeditionary Fleets organized by the UNSC, its mission to scour through old UNSC territory lost to the Covenant and assess the viability of establishing replacement colonies, as well as to explore new areas of space formerly unexplored by Humanity. The Commander of the UNSC'' Osiris'' is Rear Admiral Torrence F. Rolyson, with Captain Craig L. Hall as his Executive Officer. History Human-Covenant War Post-War Expedition At the end of the Human-Covenant War, the Osiris was put through extensive repairs to get it back up to 100% operational ability. The ship also received a number of updates to its older technological suites and systems. The Osiris was then put in charge of the Second Expeditionary Fleet, commanding a handful of other vessels as escorts and supports for its mission to assess the viability of reclaiming Colonies lost during the war. As time passed, the Fleet was also assigned to explore new territories of space not yet explored by Humanity. Late Exploration For its upcoming operation, the Osiris is acting in a mostly Supporting Role, as command of the Second Fleet is being overtaken by the UNSC Ecclesiastes, a Valiant-class Super-Heavy Cruiser commanded by Rear Admiral Normal Slone. Specifications Measuring 2,563 metres at its longest point, the Osiris is a mostly traditional Epoch-class Heavy Carrier, having the traditional carrier design with large slanted wings that run across the ship's length. It is roughly divided into three parts, making it reminiscent of the Phoenix-Class Colony Ship; however, as a military warship, it has been contracted and has the slab-sided, industrial feel of the UNSC. It has an open ventral hangar in the front, capable of holding a large complement of fighters and ground troops. The heaviest variety of carrier in service behind only the immense supercarriers, the Epoch-C''lass' tonnage exceeds that of both the ''Poseidon and the Orion classes. Forming the core of the Second Expiditionary Fleet, the heavy carrier is capable of taking extreme damage in combat. Crew ''Osiris'' Command Officers Complement Infantry The Osiris, as a typical Epoch-Class Heavy Carrier, carries 800 Marines within its quarters, housing them in several Barracks Cells. These Marines are housed close to Armories, giving them quick access to weapons and armor for fast deployment. *Marines: Grouped in individual Fireteams of 4-5, Marines are the frontline infantry option and are flexible in their capabilities and weapon loadouts. They typically come armed with the MA5C Assault Rifle, though some teams can requisition additional weapons such as the BR55-HB Battle Rifle, M90 Shotgun, SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle, or the M41 Rocket Launcher. Within the Marines, several variants of specialized troops augment the traditional fighting force, such as Flame Troopers and Special Operations ODSTs. *Flame Troopers: Also known as "Hellbringers," Flame Troopers operate in teams of 3 and are armed with M7057 Flamethrowers, useful in clearing foliage as well as an incindeary weapon against infantry. *ODSTs: Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, grouped in individual Fireteams of 4-5 and primarily deployed through Orbital Insertion, using SOEIV Drop Pods launched directly from the bottom of the Osiris. Special Operations teams used for tough missions including recon, surveillance, and insertion behind enemy lines. Typically armed with M7S Submachine Guns, though can use any infantry weapons available to the Marines. Vehicles The Osiris also fulfills its support role by storing and providing various Vehicles within garages and storage bays, held close to hangars for quick and easy deployment. *Cyclopse: The Cyclopse is a lightly armored mech suit mostly used for heavy lifting, though some of the suits are fitted for combat, armed with a machine gun using heavy rounds to give it an anti-vehicular combat role. *Mantis: The Mantis is a medium armored mech vehicle mostly used for heavy lifting, though some of the suits are fitted for combat, armed with a machine gun and missile pod giving it fair all-round effectiveness against many enemy types. *Mongoose: The Mongoose is a light four-wheeled ATV used strictly for recon and fast attack. The driver can be supported by a passenger riding the back, armed with an infantry weapon. *Jackrabbit: The Jackrabbit is another light vehicle usually used for cargo transport aboard the Osiris, though some are fitted for combat, armed with a machine gun and using its speed for recon and fast attack. *Warthog: The Warthog is the mainline UNSC vehicle known for its flexibility. Many variants of Warthog are stored on the Osiris, with different armaments on the back to deal with different enemy types. It is used for recon, fast attack, infantry support, infantry transport and cargo transport. *Mastodon: The Mastodon is an Armored Personnel Carrier armed with a machine gun, used to transport Infantry across the battlefield and act as fire support, filling the roles of Infantry Transport and Armored Fighting Vehicle. *Elephant: The Elephant is a Mobile Assault, Support, and Recovery Vehicle used to assist in construction and setup of fortifications, and is also useful in transport of Infantry and Vehicles as well as a mobile weapons platform. *Scorpion: The Main Battle Tank of the UNSC, used for its heavy armor and firepower. *Wolverine: An armored vehicle with Missile Launchers for Anti-Air. *Kodiak: An armored vehicle used in an artillery role, useful against non-moving targets such as enemy fortifications. Aircraft The Osiris can also deploy various aircraft and spacecraft to support UNSC Operations. These are stored in hangar spaces allocated throughout the Carrier. *Hornet: The Hornet is a light Air-to-Air/Air-to-Surface atmospheric attack craft armed with machine guns and missile pods. The Hornet can support a pair of passengers as small group transport or as additional firepower for the Hornet. *Falcon: The Falcon is a light atmospheric transport aircraft armed with a machine gun and a pair of gunner-operated machine guns in its passenger compartment. The Falcon can transport one Fireteam of infantry. *Vulture: The Vulture is a heavy atmospheric/exoatmospheric gunship used as fire support against ground or air targets, armed with a pair of twin cannons, missile pods, and a store of heavy missiles. In addition, the Osiris has 36 Pelican Dropships, capable of transit between space and planetary atmosphere. It can transport 10 Marines or 2 Mongooses in its troop bay, and cargo crates/pods or a vehicle of Warthog size and above on its rear magnetic latch. For vehicles of Mastodon size or larger, more than one Pelican is required. The Pelican can also drop various fortifications, such as bunkers or Turret weapons. Some Pelicans are modified as heavy gunships, armed with several high-powered machine guns for ground attack. *Pelican Transport: Air transport for ground units such as Infantry or Vehicles. *Bunker Drop: Air transport delivering garrisonable bunker. *Turret Drop: Air transport delivering fixed weapon emplacement. *Close Air Support: 4 Pelican Gunships are called in to attack enemies near the targeted area. The Osiris carries 24 Longsword Space Fighters, which can also be used for heavy attack and bombardment on ground targets. *Scatterbomb: Cluster of bombs dropped close together on one target area. *Carpet Bomb: Cluster of bombs dropped along a targetted lane. Armament Primary The Osiris's primary armament is its 56A2F9 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, a rapid-fire variant of the MAC normally mounted on Stalwart-Class Frigates. The Osiris often lent its firepower in coordinated volleys, despite the 56A2F9's intended use as a purely defensive weapon. It can also aim its Cannon directly at a planetary surface for an Orbital Strike. The nature of the MAC enables it to propel different types of munitions, allowing flexible use of attack options. *MAC Blast: Fires a large kinetic slug at the battlefield. Damages all unit types and buildings. The MAC is supplemented by two Mark 15 Breakwater Naval Coilguns on the prow, adding additional forward firepower as secondary direct-fire weapons. They operate in a strictly ship-to-ship combat role. Secondary The Osiris has its main secondary weapon option in the form of missiles. The missiles can target individual strikecraft and usually take them down in one hit, while larger enemy warships require multiple missiles to cripple. Per standard combat doctrine against Covenant ships, missiles are often used alongside the MAC in order to overwhelm their energy shields, which can withstand large amounts of missiles before failing. The Osiris has 20 Bident Missile Pods mounted on the wings, and Seventy Archer Missile Pods fitted onto the main hull. The Bident Missiles are traditionally used in long-range ship-to-ship combat, requiring warhead modification to make them useable for surface strikes; as such, they're rarely used to attack enemy forces on the ground. The Archer Missiles are more common, used at medium-range and are capable of ship-to-ship combat or orbital strikes without modification. *Archer Missile: Fires staggered pairs of missiles in a lane. Damages all unit types and buildings. Tertiary The Osiris has a number of close-range direct-fire guns to defend against fighters and smaller attack ships; they are ineffective against larger Covenant warships, the only viable situation being to hound a closely passing warship with overwhelming volleys supported by other attack options such as missiles or bombing. *12 M66 Sentry Autocannons *12 M870 Rampart Point Defense Guns *20 M810 Helix Point Defense Guns Gallery UNSC Osiris 02.jpg|The UNSC Osiris, Dorsal view. UNSC Osiris 03.jpg|Fore and Aft Portside Views of the UNSC Osiris. Trivia